Tempête de chagrin (OS)
by malachaiforever
Summary: Il pleut depuis plus de trois semaines sur New-York. À bout de patience décident d'aller voir sur Asgard pour connaître la raison pour laquelle Thor les inonde.


Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il pleuvait sans s'arrêter, sur tous les États Unis.

Mais le pire était sans conteste New York.

Il y avait une véritable tempête.

Personne n'en connaissait la raison.

Enfin presque personne.

" Mais que fabrique Thor pour qu'il pleuve autant ?" se plaignit Tony pour la dixième fois de la semaine.

Aucuns des Avengers n'étaient au courant de se qu'il se passait sur Asgard.

Visiblement cela devait être plutôt grave car Thor était vraiment affecté.

Du moins ils le supposaient puisque qu'il ne faisait que pleuvoir.

À bout de patience Tony sorti sur la terrasse et cria au ciel.

" Heimdall ! Ouvre ce bifrost de malheur où alors tu va m'entendre crier comme ça tout les jours jusqu'à ce que tu le fasse. On veut voir Thor ! Il nous noie depuis trois semaines. "

" Tais-toi !" répliqua Natasha en voyant que celui-ci s'apprêtait à continuer " Tu penses vraiment que ça va... "

La lueure caractéristique du bifrost apparue dans le ciel

"...fonctionner ?" termina l'espionne

Personne n'eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que le bifrost les aspira.

J'étais persuadé que ça secouait moins pensa Clint.

Le groupe arriva complètement secoué et écoeuré dans le bifrost.

À part Steve, tout le monde était allongé sur le sol d'or en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

"Bienvenue sur Asgard, Midgardiens" " les salua le gardien d'un ton complètement déprimé.

Sous l'oeil effaré des Avengers il se tourna vers un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans.

" Je me présente. Je m'appelle Sleipnir et je suis le fils aîné de Loki. J'ai été chargé de vous guider jusqu'aux appartements royaux " dit celui-ci

Il tourna le dos et commença à partir, suivi de Tony et les autres qui lui avaient emboîté le pas encore groggy par le voyage.

Personne ne tilta à la mention du dieu qui avait envahi leur planète.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au palais royal. Bruce remarqua que le temps était encore pire ici.

Le palais d'or était complètement désert quand ils le traversèrent. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à par le son de leurs pas.

En arrivant devant une porte gravée, ils virent une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Loki se diriger rapidement vers leur guide.

" Slei ! Les Normes soient louées tu es de retour ! Mère a commencé à paniquer quand tu es parti et nous avons vraiment eu du mal à le calmer. " s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

" Euh... Excusez-moi mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez ? Nous on est venu pour voir Thor !" s'exclama Tony

Il avait visiblement parlé un peu trop fort car des bruits de sanglots se firent entendre derrière la porte. La jeune femme le regarda avec un regard plus que noir et rentra dans la pièce.

Ils entendirent des murmures puis les sanglots se calmèrent légèrement avant qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne retentissent.

Sleipnir fini par leur répondre.

" C'est la reine Frigga, soit notre grand-mère et mère qui sont dans cette chambre." soupira-t-il

" Mais nous désirons voir Thor nous !" chuchota Bruce

" Je vous conseille de rentrer dans cette chambre, si vous voulez comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici." leur répondit le jeune homme.

Il leur ouvrit la porte doucement avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

À l'intérieur de la chambre on pouvait remarquer des traces de colère par des objets brisés et qui jonchaient le sol.

La seule chose qui n'était pas détruite était l'immense lit, qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce. Les uniques personnes présentes dans la chambre étaient rassemblées autour et sur le lit.

Il y avait deux garçons, l'un d'une quinzaine d'années et l'autre d'environ une dizaine. Il y avait aussi la fille qu'ils avaient vu devant la porte.

Les deux dernières personnes présentes étaient deux femmes.

La première qui était blonde, avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant tenais l'autre dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter même si elle pleurait elle-même.

La deuxième femme était d'une beauté envoûtante. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui ondulaient doucement dans son dos et ce jusqu'à son bassin. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude qui brillaient à cause des larmes.

La brune releva la tête en entendant la porte se fermer. Une lueure de pure panique traversa ses yeux quand elle aperçue les seuls humains présents. Elle se releva en vitesse, prit Sleipnir dans ses bras avant de l'entraîner sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle répétait la même chose en s'assurant que le garçon aille bien.

" Oh par Laufey ! Tu es indemne. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal Slei ! Ont-ils été violents ? Désagréables ? T'ont-ils insulté ?" répétat-elle tandis que ses sanglots reprenaient de plus belle

" Non maman calme toi ! Ils ont été très polis et ne m'ont pas touché. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Je suis en parfaite santé !" dit-il

Ces mots calmèrent légèrement la jeune femme.

" Loki cesse de t'inquiéter autant pour tes enfants ! Ils vont parfaitement bien !" répliqua une jeune femme qui sortie de derrière un pilier.

Aucuns des Avengers ne l'avais vu, pas même Natasha ou Clint.

Quand soudain Natasha compris.

" QUOI ? CETTE FEMME EST LOKI ?" cria-t-elle en sortant un pistolet.

La réaction qui suivit ce mouvement fût trop rapide que personne n'eu le temps de voir ce qu'il c'était passé que tous les Avengers étaient déjà plaqués au sol.

Tous sauf Steve qui c'était interposé entre Natasha et Loki sous l'oeil effaré des autres.

Sur le lit, Loki c'était blotti dans les bras de sa mère, qui elle-même était derrière le plus jeune des trois garçons.

Sif, elle, c'était glissée derrière Natasha et lui avait mit son épée sous la gorge. Loki paru reprendre contenance car il se leva pendant qu'une lumière verte l'entourait. Quand celle-ci eu disparue, Loki était de nouveau sous son apparence masculine.

" J'aimerais savoir que font les Avengers, défenseurs de Midgard font ici, sur Asgard, royaume des dieux ? Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus pathétique à faire plutôt que de venir ici où nous tous essayons de faire notre deuil ?" cracha-t-il

Il avait visiblement repris sa langue acérée en plus.

Soudain Tony se rendit compte de ce qu'il n'allait pas.

" Nous sommes sincèrement désolé pour le dérangement ! Et toutes nos condoléances pour Odin et Thor !" s'excusa le génie sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

Bruce fut le suivant à comprendre.

" Nous allons partir. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite ! Toutes mes condoléances. " enchaîna celui-ci en tirant ses amis pour les faire sortir.

La mention de Thor et d'Odin n'aurais pas dû être faite car la blonde redoubla de sanglots.

Loki se transforma en femme avant de retourner pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

Dehors la pluie redoubla d'intensité.

De retour dans la tour les Avengers se rendirent compte que ça n'était pas de la faute de Thor s'il pleuvait mais de celle de Frigga et Loki.

Leur ami était mort et aucun d'eux n'avais été mis au courant.

Thor était mort.

Et le ciel était le seul témoin du chagrin des dieux.

Il pleuvait.


End file.
